Garden of Earthly Delights
by Wenchicus Thoticus
Summary: Zuko and Katara finally give in to the longing between them. (smut) A collaboration with Please Call Me Cordelia


The sky was the warm blush of a ripe tangerine, the sun slipping lower towards the horizon. Fireflies sparked in the trees of the palace courtyard as Katara and Zuko neared the end of their training session. The warm summer breeze caressed their partially clad bodies, the pair moving across the grass like elegant dancers in a well-practiced routine.

They halted, and Zuko wiped a trickle of sweat from his forehead, his hard, bare chest gleaming with perspiration in the dying light as he looked to Katara for approval.

"More like this." She stepped closer, gently moving his arms into position - near enough to smell the warm musk of him, his muscular arms slick with sweat from their vigorous training.

Her body ached for him as he pulled away to run through the set of motions again. "Like this?" he panted.

Admittedly, she'd been somewhat distracted by his flexing muscles, but she'd paid enough attention to his form to tell that he still wasn't doing it quite right.

"Loosen your arms a little. You should feel the energy traveling like a wave up through your body to your fingertips. Like this, watch me." She bent a stream of water from the fountain and began to move towards him. She was so focused on his perfectly toned abs, her eyes wandering down to the low waistline of his pants that she tripped.

Zuko reacted quickly, and lunged forward to break her fall. She found herself in his arms, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Oh, um, thank you," she stuttered. Katara felt her cheeks flush red, and started to get to her feet only to find that she didn't want to leave his embrace.

"Katara…" Zuko said huskily. His voice made her stomach tighten and heat pool between her legs. She couldn't stop herself from reaching up and touching him, tracing the outline of his scar.

His amber eyes flitted to her blue ones, dragging down to her lips, lingering there, and her breath caught a split second before his lips were upon hers.

The kiss was soft at first - but only at first. Quickly, it escalated to a place of passion, a fire that burned and yearned deep inside of them. Katara threw her arms around his sweat-slick neck, feeling the hard ripple of his shoulders beneath her arms. His tongue skimmed her bottom lip, gentle but demanding, and a heady sound escaped her throat, somewhere between a gasp and a moan. Katara felt a rush of helplessness, a surging warmth that left her limp, and she was melting, dissolving into him, drawing him into her.

They collapsed to the ground in a tangle, and he kissed her deeper. Shivers ran all the way down her spine as she felt his tongue brush against hers, his warmth sending goosebumps thrilling over her whole body. His lips broke away from hers, leaving a burning trail of kisses across her cheek, down her neck, roaming lower, across her collarbone - like fire and ice all at once. Her skin felt alight with it, the spark in her chest and between her thighs growing hotter.

He tugged at the hem of her bindings, white fabric spilling to the ground. Her breasts bounced upon release, and he took one hard nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Katara cried out, arching her back and entwining her fingers through his hair, dragging him in, urging him on. She felt the soft press of his teeth and moaned, chest heaving as something hard rubbed her leg. Katara grinded against him in return, eliciting a deep growl from his throat. Fingers fumbled with buttons, trembling in urgency as they both slid off their pants, tossing them aside.

Zuko's cock sprung free. Katara gasped when she saw it for the first time, protruding from between his muscular thighs. It was as thick as her wrist and at least eight inches long. Katara began to grow nervous at the thought of how that was going to fit inside her.

She reached out to touch it, and Zuko shuddered. Her hand physically could not fit around the whole thing, so she used both hands to grab ahold of his cock, working it back and forth.

Zuko moaned wordlessly. His larger hands closed around Katara's smaller ones and guided her along the shaft. One hand shifted away to caress Katara's breasts and trailed down to her cunt.

"You're so wet for me," came his throaty whisper. Katara whimpered in pleasure as a finger slipped inside her, then two, stretching her hole in preparation for his massive cock. Her hands still worked his erection as his thumb began drawing furious circles around her clit. She cried out, her thighs trembling as she bucked at his touch.

Katara leaned over, unable to resist the temptation of Zuko's thick cock any longer. She licked along the large shaft, lapping up a bead of precum dribbling down its length. The silky skin was salty and hot beneath her tongue.

Zuko groaned. "Don't tease me like this, Katara." He nudged his penis against her lips and she opened them readily. Just his head slipped into her mouth, the girth of it too large to go any further. He tried to push it in more, but Katara gagged and pulled back.

"This isn't working," Katara sputtered, while Zuko hungrily eyed her cunt.

"I'll make it work," he growled, his features darkening with insatiable lust. "But only if you'll work with me."

"Yes!" Katara gasped breathlessly, and Zuko crashed his lips on hers. His cock pressed up against her entrance, and she spread her legs wide to let him in.

But it wouldn't go inside. Horny and desperate, he thrusted harder.

"What the fuck? Why can't I fit?" Zuko raged suddenly. He grabbed his dick and lined it up with her cunt. Again, only the head managed to fit inside.

"Zuko, stop, you're hurting me!" she cried, squirming underneath him.

"Okay," he panted. "I'm sorry." He gently kissed her cheek, still fuming beneath the surface. "I'd never want to hurt you."

"Zuko, you have an inhumanly large penis. Of course it can't fit inside me." Katara sighed, disappointed. She crawled away from him.

"...That killed the mood." Zuko looked around, remembering that they were outside in the courtyard, and there were probably servants around seeing their Fire Lord, well...

"I'm kind of… engaged to another man. And you're married. We shouldn't have done any of this in the first place," Katara said. She began to gather her clothes and get dressed. "This was a mistake, Zuko." Her eyes filled with tears. "We can't be together. And your cock… it's proof of that."

"Katara! Wait!" he called, but she was already gone.

-FIN-

AN: Please direct any angry comments to Wenchicus Thoticus.


End file.
